What Never Was
by DarkxCreations
Summary: Plus my personal life shouldn't concern you" "Why not?" "Because i don't like you" I could see something in his eyes shatter, but I ignored it heading to lunch. R&R rating may change. Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

I stood there at security looking at the crowd, hoping to see his face. My mother tugged on my sleeve and with a final sigh I turned to leave the place I once called home, La Push. Hearing a howl in the distance of the crowded room i turned my head, my heart shattering, knowing that it was my fault that it sounded so sad.


	2. Chapter 2

I first came to La Push in freshmen year of high school. I found a good group of friends, and tried to disappear. Kim was one of my friends back then, we were so close like sisters, we would even bicker like sisters. I also was friend with 2 girls named Lena and Miranda. They were identical twins but Lena cut her hair short to look different. They both have perfect milk white skin and chocolate brown hair and sparkling crystal clear blue eyes. Their both 5'5" but their complete opposites, Lena wants to rule the world and Miranda wants to save it.

Its our sophomore year now, and Kim is attached to her boyfriend Jared. I have nothing against the dude but I just wish she had a life. She had tried to sit with us with Jared but his friends always came along so Miranda, Lena, and I always ended up leaving. Eventually when we saw her we would just migrate away, Lena and Miranda gave up on her long before I did. I tried to make dates with her to go shopping, but she would cancel last minute so I would have to improvise and invite someone else along. I gave up too, after she didn't come to my sweet 16 were I had gotten tickets for a concert in Seattle and gotten a hotel to stay at after.

I also met Embry call, he was for lack of a better word, an asshole. The first words out of his mouth upon seeing me were, "Why don't you ditch these geeks and come hang out with me and my friends." which I responded by dumping my soda on his head picking up the rest of my lunch and leaving with Miranda, Lena, and Kim.

I walked into class taking a seat at the back of the room. I put on my headphones and cranked up my techno music. Waiting for Lena to claim her seat next to me. I laid my head in my arms closing my eyes. I felt rather than heard the bang of Lena's book on the table. I lazily lifted my head pulling off my headphones. Lena stood glaring at Embry, "What do you think your doing?" she asked.

"I was gonna sit there" he said glancing at me as if I would help him out. His eyes were pleading, but I was too tired to care, I put my headphones back on and put my head back down, waiting for the argument to end. Lena finally pulled back my headphones and I paused it. Lifting my head up.

"That little, bastard" she muttered. Embry's fists clenched I moved my eyes away staring around the room

"What else is new?" I asked laying my chin in my palm staring at the black board.

Lena laughed, calming down, "So I saw you talking to Jason from art" Lena said.

My cheeks turned red, "Yeah so?"

"So? What did he want?" she asked me.

"He just asked if we could go see a movie on Friday" I mumbled.

"Did you agree?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Like a date, or just an artist thing?" she asked.

"The former" I said I muttered just as the bell rang.

"Really? Oh I knew someone had to like you, you have like THE perfect body. Not that I swing that way, you know but if I did" she said trailing off. I heard something snap and all heads turned to Embry he had ripped a piece of wood of his desk. Mr. brooks stared at him pointedly

"Perhaps you would like to talk about this with the principle?" he asked. The class snickered.

"Yes sir" he said. He stood up and walked to the door. Only to glance back and give me a sad look.

"What a freak" Lena said. I laughed and turned back to class.

Finally it was before the lunch period. I sat with Miranda in French and we were first to finish our in class and homework. _Jason seems nice_ she passed me a not as I had started my homework I had gotten in algebra.

_you too? _I asked.

_practically the whole school knows _she said.

_it only happened this morning _I wrote back

_it's a small school _she said.

_stupid __small school _I said.

She laughed _I don't see why your complaining Jason is incredible hot_

It was my turn to laugh _don't get any ideas_ I drew a threatening finger, she burst out laughing causing everyone to look this way. As Mrs. Chin headed around the room to check what was going on I switched the noted putting it in my pocket and pulling out a different note, saying how awesome Mrs. Chins shoes were and we had to go to the mall or something along those lines. The bell rang and Miranda and I darted for the door.

"Mrs. Parker" Mrs. Chin said. I was so close so very close to my chicken salad.

"Yes Mrs. Chin?" I asked.

"I would like you to be, Mr. Calls French tutor" she said. My eyes darted over to Embry, who was smiling like a jack-o-lantern.

"This really isn't a good time in my life" I said my eyes pleading. I could almost always use this excuse for any teacher.

Her eyes softened, "I understand" she said. I wanted to shout at her "no you don't understand" but instead I bit my tongue. "but" crap she wasn't falling for it, "I'm sure you can go to his house instead of going to your own" she said. Fuck.

"Alright Mrs. Chin" I said. I got to my locker and put away my text books and pulled out my lunch.

"What's wrong with your life?" I heard Embry ask. He was leaning up against the locker next to mine.

"Nothing, I was using it as an excuse so I wouldn't have to tutor _you_" I said glaring at him. "plus my personal life shouldn't concern you" I said. I put my art stuff in my bag.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't like you" I said my eyes made contact with his and I could see something in his eyes shatter, I slammed my locker closed, I ignored it heading to lunch.

I sat with Lena and Miranda pulling out my salad finally shoving it away and hitting my head against the table, hard. Miranda and Lena stopped arguing, "Shoot me now" I said.

"Why what happened?" Miranda asked.

"Mrs. Chin assigned me as Embry's tutor" I said.

"Did you try your excuse?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, she gave me an apologetic look and told me I could study at his house" I groaned.

"Wow, Mrs. Chin is so insensitive" Lena said.

"No kidding" I said. I picked up some salad with my fork and ate it.

"Hey at least you have art next, with Jason" Lena said waggling her eyebrows suggestively. I smiled and laughed.

I got to art and pulled out my easel, I was ahead in this class with Jason we were aloud to start while the rest of the class got instructions. We were doing layered paintings, Mrs. Nye said. So I got some blue and white paint and a mixing tray and painted the sky. Making it shift from light blue at the bottom of the canvas to a sky blue at the top. I painted swift fluffy cloud randomly across it. I washed my paint pallet and grabbed the green and black. The class was done with instruction now, and Jason was just heading in. Embry tried to nab the seat next to me but Jason got there first.

"What are you painting?" he asked.

"Just something I've seen before" I said. I was starting on the trees, putting the outline I wanted and painted the bottom with what would be grass.

"What are you going to paint?" I asked.

"I guess I'll paint a pond or something" he said with a shrug, putting down blue on his canvas. Jason always over did it and did a perfect job at it. I was a perfectionist to the last stroke.

By the end of class was just finishing the trees. "What do you have next?" Jason asked as we packed up our stuff.

"Spanish" I said, making a face of dislike.

"Oh joy" he said, "not as bad as physical education though."

"Oh too true" I said.

"You have it today?" he asked. He ran a hand nervously through his dark brown hair.

"No I have it 2nd period tomorrow" I said I lifted my bag onto my shoulder.

"Well ill see you later then" he said. I smiled and we went out separate ways.

The rest of my classes I didn't have with Lena or Miranda so it was a pretty long afternoon. "finally" Lena said. She through her hands up in the air in rejoice.

"To bad its only Thursday" Miranda said.

"Ruin my mood why don't you?" Lena asked, dropping her hands, she stomped over to the car. The wind picked up blowing my strawberry blond hair into my face. The clouds decided to open up just then pouring bucket of rain onto our school drenching everyone who wasn't in a sheltered spot at that point in time. Miranda and I ran to my 2001 red convertible. The top was up thank god. Lena was in the passenger seat smirking. By the time we got in we were drenched. I pulled a towel off the back seat and tried to dry my hair as best I could.

"Perfectionist Aden, you have towels in your car" Lena said.

"I come prepared" I said.

"Prepared, shmared get me home woman" she said. I laughed and pulled out of the parking lot. Miranda leaned over the seat and snatched my purse. She shuffle through it found m Ipod plugging it in she picked our favorite artist, Basshunter.

"Hey your phone is ringing, it says it's Kim, want me to pick it up?" Miranda asked.

"Sure" I said. Kim never called me nowadays ever.

"Hello?" Miranda asked. She put it on speaker phone.

"Hi Miranda" you could here Kim say.

"Uh, hi Kim" she said.

"Is Aden there?" she asked.

"I'm here, I'm driving though" I said.

"She didn't want to get distracted by talking on the phone, and then suddenly hydroplane into a tree killing us all" Lena said.

"The cup is always half empty to you isn't it?" I asked her.

"Of course" she said.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time, I mean all of you" she said. "like we used to do"

"You mean like before you ditched us for a guy, like the way before you never called us back and always ignored us, like the way before you ditched Aden on her birthday" Lena said listing off these things.

"Look I'm sorry about that but" she stopped. She didn't have an excuse. "the past is the past, all you can do is forgive and forget" she said finally.

"The Jews aren't going to do that with the holocaust, why should we do that for you" she said. She hung up because the line went dead on the other end.

"Harsh L harsh" Miranda said.

"She had to hear it" Lena said. She crossed her arms and sunk low in her seat. I pulled up to their house.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow Aden" Miranda said.

"Someone has a date tomorrow" Lena said. I blushed at the word date.

"See you tomorrow guys" I said before they closed their doors. I headed toward my house. I'd do my homework, eat dinner and then go to bed.

_A/N: I had no idea this was going to be so popular. I tend to write my chapters rather long so that's why they take a while to come out. This is an Embry/OC love story. But im going to try and stray from the path and make it not as cliché and most imprint stories are. If you have any ideas please tell me I can always work them in, I don't exactly have a plan for this. sorry that my grammar and capatalization sucks, trust me my teachers and i have been trying to work on that forever.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing like no tomorrow, I groaned rolling over. "its Friday" I mumbled. Then I remembered I had a date with Jason. Yay. I jumped up and grabbed some clothes heading toward the bathroom. I stood in the shower letting the hot water run over my skin, the warmth of it was great. I didn't want to leave it. Oh well. I got out, it was cold, I put on some skinny jeans and a salmon pink shirt, I also put on my jade moon necklace to add something a little different. I walked downstairs and got myself an orange and my lunch.

I arrived at normal time at Miranda and Lena's house. As much as I loved the two, I hated their house location. It was right next to Quil's house, and Quil got a ride from Embry. I made it a point to get them and get out of there ASAP. I honked the horn twice leaning over to see if they were in there. Like I could see, the drapes were always closed. In my peripheral vision I saw Embry pull up next to me. I tried to sink into my seat pretending to mess with my phone. He leaned all the way over in his car and tapped on my window. I sighed and rolled it down.

"hey Aden" he said he smiled despite the glare I was giving him.

"what?" I asked and edge to my voice.

"I was wondering when you wanted to come over for tutoring" he asked, he sounded far to hopeful.

"not tonight obviously" I said. I saw him grip the steering wheel tightly which I pretended to ignore.

"how about Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday from 3-5" he said.

"sure" I said grumpily.

"great" he said. He pulled up to Quil's house. Miranda stuck her head out the door and I honked at her. She stuck her head back into the house, and a few minutes later she pushed a lazily dressed Lena out of the doorway. Miranda dashed to the car pulling open the passenger seat and hopping in. THAT got Lena's attention she quickly got in and complained the whole way to school how Miranda cheated and it didn't count.

For me history was first. I had most of my classes with Embry, which in my opinion sucked. But in this class there was Jane the popular girl, and she was always all over Embry. I walked into class, books in hand Embry was next to my normal seat, smiling. I put my books down next to Ryan a semi-emo-nerd, that I knew from biology. Jane quickly came in, she was wearing nothing different from her normal attire in a short skirt, low cut top, and high heels, sitting next to Embry right away.

For me history was easy, I would take notes and at the same time I would space out. I have no idea where the time went but the bell rang and class was over. I grabbed my stuff, stuffing it in my bag, and I was out the door. I dropped my bag into my locker and grabbed my phys. Ed. clothes. Miranda was in it with me and we had to get there early or it was just crowded and smelly.

Truth be told all though I am excellent at every academic subject in school, I am actually very good at PE. Most people who are good at academics suck at sport, and vise versa but I can hit the ball in softball, I can spike in a volleyball, I can serve in tennis, and I can run the full mile without stopping. Miranda can't. Everything I just mentioned, she sucks at.

"tonight is the night you go out with Jason" Miranda said poking me in the side making me yelp from surprise.

"thanks for reminding me, I'm sooo nervous" I said.

"don't worry you'll have plenty to talk about, do you have art today?" she asked. We were stretching, going to run the mile and then play dodge ball.

"yeah, I think I do" I said while I ran my schedule through my picture memory. Realizing I didn't I corrected myself "no I have biology" I said.

"either way you have something with Jason" she said.

"I guess so" I said. Our coach blew the whistle telling us to start the mile run and I started out with a jog. I didn't run the mile with Miranda she was far too slow for my liking so I just went by myself.

P.E. was a blast I am actually good at that game, well im good at dodging and catching, its good enough I think. I had biology second to last and I couldn't wait. But have you ever noticed that if you are anticipating something it takes longer to get there. Well I learned that today and boy did classes drag on, I felt like if there was a way to speed up time I would take it at any cost.

Finally it was time for biology. I walked in just in time and took my normal seat. I pulled out a book I had been reading and opened it because I had time to kill. There were three other people in the room, listening to music and just chatting. The bell rang and I heard the chair next to me squeak. I looked up my face hopeful, Embry, my face fell into a frown. Jason came rushing in 5 minutes later with a late slip. He looked toward me and my disappointed eyes met his, he took the seat at the table to the right of me. Kim was sitting there, this was the only class that I didn't see Kim sitting with Jared. We were doing a lab today just checking the species non existent creatures we were looking at.

God knows what Embry was saying I wasn't paying attention, "sometimes I think you just like to talk to hear yourself" I mumbled not intending him to hear. But he shut up right away, mumbling a sorry. I didn't even let him figure out the specimens, I just said the species so there wouldn't be any looking into it and small talk. 15 minutes later I was done, Embry was checking, I knew I was right and he would just confirm it after looking through the book for a couple of minutes before moving on to check the next one.

I was doodling when a note was slid onto my desk. I looked at Jason he smiled and winked at me, I smiled in return. I looked up at Mr. Bair he was asleep at the front of the room. I opened the note and read it:

_I can't wait for our date tonight_

_me neither, what movie are we going to go see? _I scribbled my response and tossed it back to him.

_I can't tell you it's a surprise, sorry I couldn't sit next to you_ he wrote back I saw Kim trying to get a peak at what was written but Jason was a master at distractions and pointed out the window, in what I guest saying Jared was out there. She looked, hopeful eyes staring out into the rain. He tossed me the note as Kim glared at him and he shrugged.

_me too,_ I said, _you would be far more interesting than Embry_

He laughed while reading it, _I heard you have to tutor him __L you should tutor me next._

_You having trouble in French? _I wrote down in French _perhaps in Spanish? _I scribbled that down in Spanish.

He gave the piece of paper a very troubled look that made me laugh he looked at me and I mouthed "French and Spanish" he made a gesture for Spanish I laughed. The bell rang and I stood up I had already packed my things up once I was done with the lab. I headed to my locker, Kim followed me, I knew she was following me because she had her locker placed right next to Jared's, on the other side of the school.

"I get the feeling that you don't like Embry" she said.

"really what would ever give you that idea?" I asked sarcasm dripping from every word I also rolled my eyes.

"why not?" she asked.

I sighed and closed my locker staring at her in the eyes now, "I wouldn't expect you to notice, but" I paused she was waiting for my answer, "every girl that they take into their little "group"" I put finger quotes over the word group, "ends up becoming different, complete social retards, ignoring their friends, hardly telling their parents anything, and becoming blind to the rest of the world" I said. I could see the hurt and pain in her eyes now, she knew what I was referring to. It was no secret she would sneak out to go see Jared and her parents knew, I had no parents living with me at this moment in time but I did get gossip from parent coming up to say hi and help me out. Right after Kim ditched us, her mom came up to me in the super market and asked if there was something wrong because she had snuck out. Kim was not reckless in the least she was very by the rule book. "I would suggest worrying about your own problems instead of heading into mine, your mom is worried about you, and all you care about is your boyfriend, the Kim I used to know thought about family before her boyfriend" I said. I knew I had hit a nerve there.

"oh" she said. She walked away stiffly, I knew she wasn't expecting that talk from me but she had to here it. I walked to algebra my last class.

The end of the day came and Miranda and Lena were already waiting by the car. Lena's smile told me she was going to tease me all the way to her house, Miranda had a twinkle in her that told me she was going to give me "fashion" tips. Twas the ride home, Lena turned me into a tomato and Miranda told me about makeup. I was thankful to drop them off.

I got dressed early, and then realized I had an hour. I grabbed some Jell-o and turned on the TV. An hour later Jason arrived and I got up and turned off the TV. I was in his car when he asked, "do you have to be home by a certain time?" he asked.

"nope" I said.

"wow your parents are very laid back"

"I guess you could say that" I faked a smile. "what movie are we going to go see?" I asked slyly.

"nope, im not telling you plus im taking you to dinner first" he said. I smiled. The drive to port angelus was not like normal first dates, we actually talked. He explained how a teacher stopped him to talk to him for like 15 minutes about a report he had done. We got to a fancy restaurant and he got out, he kindly opened my door and helped me out.

The restaurant was very fancy. There were a few othere couples. We sat down and I got a water and Jason got a soda. "wow this is nice, can you pay for this?" I asked.

"sure I can, I got coupons" he said.

I laughed, "are you sure you don't want me to pay?" I asked.

"no, I asked you out so I get to pay" he responded.

"alright, you make it sound like its fun" I said.

"a date with you IS fun" he said with a smile. I blushed.

"can I get you something to eat?" the waiter asked. His voice bored like he wished he could be doing something else with his Friday night other than listen to teens flirt with each other.

"two spaghetti's" Jason said. The waiter wrote it down and left.

"like lady and the tramp" I said. Remembering how I had recently told him it was my favorite Disney classic.

"exactly" he said his smile wide. Dinner was wonderful, it was delicious and I had allot of fun talking.

To Jason's amusement he told me he had gotten the ticked online. The wait was killing me. We got a large popcorn and I got a slushy. He made me carry them so he could cover my eyes so not to see the sign. I giggled as he tripped from behind me. Even though my eyes were closed I could feel something or someone stare at me. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

We got in the movie just in time for the previews. I had missed what we had been watching. I was going to have to wait 10 minutes through the previews. I saw a figure pass in the corner of my eye, I had the strongest urge to look. But I ignored it, instead I shivered from the chill on my neck. Jason took this as a cue and pulled me close to him wrapping his arm around me. I smiled at him, "thanks" I said.

"whatever gets me closer to you" he said with a goofy grin. I blushed and rested my head on his shoulder. We saw Push, I had been dying to see it and I was surprised that Jason listened to any of my rants about it. Of course little me I had to go to the bathroom half way through the movie. I told Jason I had to go to the bathroom and left.

I was coming out of the bathroom when I ran into someone. "sorry" I said.

"Aden, hey what are you doing here?" it was Paul. I was currently tutoring him in Spanish.

"date" I said.

"oh so you finally agreed on a date with Embry?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "no" I said drawing out the O a bit. "im here with Jason" I said.

"oh well, then I probably shouldn't tell you Embry is in that movie probably stalking you" he said.

"ooh now I don't want to go back in" I said.

"I would be happy to pull him out in a dramatic scene for you" he said, he breathed in deeply hissing through his teeth, "but it will cost you" he said.

"30 bucks" I said pulling the cash out of my pocket.

"deal" he snatched it from my hand. He gestured inside and I went in. 5 minutes later I was curled up against Jason and Paul walked loudly inside and called out to Embry.

"EMBRY MY GOOD FRIEND" he shouted from across the room, all heads turned from Paul to Embry. Someone shushed him. Paul purposefully went through everyone and to get to the corner Embry was in. it took all of my will power not to laugh. "what are you doing here?" he asked. The movie was suddenly not as amusing to everyone they were watching this scene play out.

"Paul what are you doing here?" he asked.

Paul muttered something, "what are you doing?" he asked his eyes glided over to me and back to Embry, "oh I see you spying on Aden, you're a real creeper you know that right?" Paul said. "well I'll just have to remove you from the premises, for illicit activity" he said, Embry was about to protest when Paul filled him in, "I am movie security after all, its what im paid to do" he said. With that Paul kicked Embry out.

"that was amusing" Jason said.

"yep" and that was the end of that. The movie ended and Jason and I watched the credits. Everyone had left by the time we stood up. It was just past 12. We walked through the movie theater and were headed to the door when Jason pulled me aside I dropped whatever was left of the popcorn. "what?" I asked.

"Call's hanging out near the front door" he said.

"really?" I asked I tried to look around but Jason pulled me back into this chest. I blushed. "wait" I said, I pulled out my phone and Texted Paul. He replied, with he's such a weirdo and charged me 15 more dollars. I rolled my eyes.

"you know Paul?" Jason asked.

"I tutor Paul" I said.

"aaaaw, I see, maybe I need some tutoring" he said.

My phone vibrated telling me it was safe to leave, "the only days I have open are Friday, and Lena was already pissed I blew her off tonight" I said.

He smiled and led me out his hand clasped in mine. "well I don't want to get on her bad side" he said.

"no you do not" I agreed with him. We got in his car, and headed back to my house. It was reaching near one once we got back to la push. Jason walked me to the door and I shifted through my purse for my key. "I locked myself out" I said.

"oh, should we call someone?" he asked, "or are your parents home"

"no I got it" I said. I walked around the house and lifted up the only window without a latch. Lena had showed me after she once broke in. I slipped in and shut the window. I looked up from the window as I thought I had seen something but all that was there was forest and the darkness within it. I turned and headed to the front door. I pulled the key out of the door and pulled it open.

"that's a handy trick" he said.

"yeah" I said, there was an awkward silence as there usually was on first dates.

"I had a really nice time tonight thanks for taking me" I said.

"no problem, so, I'll see you Monday?" he asked.

"yeah ill see you Monday" I said. I closed the door, with a sigh, I was so happy. I couldn't sleep for the next 2 hours. Instead I fell asleep on the couch watching family guy.

A/N:_ i was gonna get this out before school started but i think my new editor doesn't know my e-mail, sooooo i sent this to like three of my friends to edit it, i hope i got mostly everything. i love Paul he's adorable, lol. so Paul will cause some trouble because Paul and Aden are actually good friends, look to the next chapter and help me with dwindling sanity PLEASE._


	4. Chapter 4

**The sun was shining in my eyes. Why was it shining in my eyes didn't I fall asleep on my couch? I opened my eyes, "bright light" I mumbled.**

"**oh so you are** awake" I heard Lena say.

"are you trying to blind me?" I asked.

"nooooooooo" she said, she sounded guilty. The light went out and I opened my eyes, first thing I noticed was Lena straddling my waist.

"get off this is awkward" I said pushing her off me onto the floor. Second thing I noticed 5 till 11, "crap Paul's going to be here in five minutes, I got to go get my backpack" I said

I dashed up the steps to grabbed my car keys. I found them quickly and ran back down the stairs. I opened the garage door, as I was searching through my car for a few notebook I heard the door bell ring, I snapped my head up hitting it on the trunk. "Lena get it" I shouted. I rubbed my head, I could feel the bruise forming. I finally found my French notebook and came back inside, Paul was rubbing the back of his neck and a blush was creeping up on Lena's cheeks, wait a blush? Since when does Lena blush? Since when does Paul be nervous? I was confused.

"thanks Lena" I said. She snapped out of it and looked at me.

First thing she did was stare at the back of my head, "do it AGAIN?" she emphasized the word again.

"shut up" I said turning away.

"do what?" Paul confused.

"nothing" I mumbled. I led him into my den, you could tell that Miranda and Lena had been at my house a while, there were still cereal bowls on my coffee table. "how long have you two been here?" I asked Miranda as I opened my French text book to the right page and pushed it toward Paul.

"since about 8, why?" she asked.

"don't you have food at **your **house?" I asked.

"sure we do, but why eat there when we can come bother you and eat all your food?" Lena said.

"awful people" I said under my breath just loud enough for Paul to hear. He chuckled. I stood up heading to my kitchen to see if they had eaten my peach frozen yogurt I had hand made.

"you don't look like you can eat that much" Paul spoke mostly to Lena, "now the pa- I mean the guys, they can eat allot" he said.

"what's a pa?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know, sis, perhaps we should look up all words starting with P-A just to find out?" Lena said.

"whatever my computers in my room" I said. I opened the freezer side of the fridge, they hadn't eaten it I pulled out the pan and took off the tin foil I put half of it on a plate and brought out the pan. I gave the pan to Paul and handed him a spoon and I took the plate.

"I love how you have random food at your house" he said as he started to eat it. Filling in his homework as he went. I guessed that the girls had gone up stairs to look for my computer.

"you just like how I share" I said.

"true" he said. "hey do you know Emily, Sam's wife?"

"yeah I think so why?" I asked.

"you should give her this recipe" he said.

"I could just give it to your mom" I said.

"pshhh, I'm barely ever at my house" he said.

"well then I will give you a reason to be" I replied.

"but then I have to talk to her" he said over acting being exasperated. I smiled, finished off the last bit of my ice cream and taking my pan to the sink.

"your so melodramatic" I said.

15 minutes later, Miranda and Lena came down the steps with a piece of paper. "we narrowed it down to a piece of paper out of 15" Miranda said.

"oh god, they are actually doing this" I said sticking my head in my hands.

"alright first, pa'anga" Lena said.

"I don't know what that is" he said.

"pace car" Miranda read"

"no"

"pachuco"

"again I don't know what that is"

"pachyrhizus"

"no"

"pacific coast"

"no"

"pacific ridley"

"no"

"pacific tripletail"

"what? No" he said.

"pacifists"

"no"

"pack o' ice"

"no"

"pack" Miranda said. "that doesn't make since" she said.

"and pacific coast did?" I asked her. She scowled at me.

"sure it does you know like maybe something for a group of guys, I don't know, I don't have any guy friends" she said after Miranda and I gave her looks like she was retarded. Paul fidgeted next to me.

"anyway its wrong" he said finally.

"then we're out of ideas" Miranda sighed.

"did you invite them over?" he asked changing the subject.

"no, Lena knows a secret way into my house" I said sighing laying my head in my palm propping it up on my leg.

"she broke into your house?" he asked, he looked surprised.

"do not underestimate the powers of those two, together they could rule the world" I said scowling at the twins.

Miranda smiled sweetly and Lena looked away pretending not to hear, but a smirk was clearly placed on her lips.

"well its been an hour I gotta go grocery shopping" I said. I glared at the twins.

"lock up when you leave" I said with a smile. I was in the freezer isle when I remembered I had to go to Embry's to tutor him. I laid my head against the cold glass, this sucks I thought to myself.

_A/N: ok so I put it up, review por favor. Also I was talking to a friend and I said she was my perfect friend and she asked why but I had to go to class so I left her hanging saying I would post it in this chapter. So she is my perfect friend because she doesn't tick me off. And I know she will ask what ticks me off so here are the top 11 things that tick me off. (beware you might have a whole new outlook on me)_

_11. Kicking my seat in class_

_10. Any and all ditsy 9th__ graders_

_9. My moms nagging_

_8. Losing too many times in my news racing game on my itouch_

_7. The guy who sits next to me in Spanish_

_6. Sitting down only to have my parents yell at me to open the door for my dog even though they are RIGHT there._

_5. Tapping noises (especially during a test)_

_4. The table moving_

_3. Humming_

_2. Random singing (only bad singers who think they are good, or when they try and sing high notes)_

_1. People being disrespectfulness_

_My inner thought and outer action solutions for the above_

_11. Turn around and punch them in the face_

_10. Pushing them in front of a bus_

_9. "ok, mom"_

_8. Turn off the game and play ski ball_

_7. Glare at him from the corner of my eye (I actually do that, and it works)_

_6. Grumbling to myself_

_5. Glaring at said person_

_4. Shoving the person out of their seat who is moving the table_

_3. Turn around and punch them in the face_

_2. Turn around and punch them in the face_

_1. "shut up (insert name here) your such a (dick/fag)_

_I don't actually like people using the word fag or gay in a disrespectful manner but it shuts guys up when their being idiots._

_Lol my rant for the day._


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later I was pulling up to Embry's house, I had to actually look him up in the phone book to find out how to get to his house. I parked on the side of the road and got out pulling out my French books. I shut the door with my foot and shuffled my books around. I heard the sound of motor and there was Jason in his car looking up at me. "what are you doing at Calls?" he asked.

"Mrs. Chin is forcing me to tutor him" I said, rolling my eyes.

"that, really sucks, I had allot of fun on our date, maybe we could do it again sometime" he said.

"yeah, I would like that" this completely brightened my mood.

"how about Thursday" he said.

"sure" I said. He drove off down the road. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Lena and Miranda. Before ringing the door bell. Mrs. Call opened the door and let me in.

"Aden, its so good to see you again, Embry has been talking about this all week" she said.

"has he?" I asked with fake interest.

"oh yes, I didn't see you Friday at the grocery store, I was worried" she said. It wasn't prying but she was hinting me to tell her.

"I was on a date" I said.

"oh, well that's nice" she said. I could tell that she thought I should date Embry, I shuddered at the thought. "well I think he's asleep he's out doing god knows what at night, I'm sure he's tired" she said.

Mrs. Call led me to the kitchen table and I laid out my stuff, she disappeared probably to go get Embry. I waited, my phone was buzzing like mad, I smirked at the alternation of names that appeared per buzz, Miranda, Miranda, Miranda, Lena, Miranda, Lena, Lena, Lena, Miranda, Lena, Lena, Miranda, Miranda. I rolled my eyes, they were going to fill up my mailbox.

"what she's here already? why didn't you wake me up?" that was Embry. I could have ditched, damn it. I thought to myself. I picked up my phone as Embry walked in trying to put on a shirt. He was failing miserably. "help" he said in a small embarrassed voice.

I pushed my chair back with a screech and got up. I pulled the bottom of his shirt, which was caught on his head, back. I vaguely remembered a moment with my brother that was similar to this one.

"Aden, I need help" my 12 year old brother said as he walked into the room, I was eating cold cereal and looked up at him. He was wearing a T-shirt except his head was coming out of one of the sleeves.

"john, how the hell did you manage this?" I asked him walking over to help pull his head out.

In the end I had to cut him out of his shirt. I sat back down in my chair. For a half an hour we did French. "I will never understand French" Embry said he hit his head against the table.

"you should move to France, you learn things faster if you have to know it" I said.

"really?" he asked.

"yeah that's what my parents did to help me learn Spanish, they sent me to Mexico for a year" I said.

"neat" he said. "where are you parents now, I don't think I've ever met them" he said. "or you know ever seen them" the question was innocent enough. People almost always asked me it. But it was hard to answer.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear that had fallen in my face, "my mom works in New York, and my dad is in Hawaii on an extended vacation" I said.

"are you parent still?" he didn't say the word together. I shook my head. No.

"I'm sorry" he said.

I shook my head again, "its ok I still see my brother on holidays."

"what's your brothers name?" he asked.

"john" I said. I looked down at my French book and tapped my fingers against the wood of the table. I saw Embry hesitate and then move his hand to touch mine but I withdrew it slightly, he stopped.

"maybe I can meet this john sometime" he said. An awkward silence had fallen into the room.

"I'm sure you already have, he likes to visit his old teachers" I said.

"really?" he asked. He sounded like he was trying to remember. I shuffled through my bag and pulled out my wallet. I removed the picture of him I kept in it. I slid the photograph of me and him, at our cabin, across the table. He had his arm around my shoulder a beer in one hand a slingshot in the other. I was laughing holding a smore.

In la push, my brother was known for being one thing, and that was being a man whore, a player as he calls it. But I thought john was one of the greatest people I had ever known. Girls just didn't bother to look deeper than just his ego and his face. Embry looked up at me and then back at the photo several times. "what?" I asked finally.

"Jay, is your brother?" he asked. His nick name, he was so unimaginative.

"yes" I said. He looked at the photo and then at me again.

"are you sure?" he asked.

"yes" I said.

"jay, is such a- a- a-" he was searching for a word.

"man whore?" I suggested.

"yes" he pointed at me as if I had gotten it right on the target. "and your so not" he said.

"how kind of your to notice" I said.

"so, how do you know Paul?" he asked bluntly. He looked a little pissed about he whole fact. I decided not to point out that I had paid Paul 20 dollars to keep Embry out of my date.

"I tutor him" I said.

"in what?" he asked.

"almost every subject except math" I said.

"when?"

"Monday's and Thursday's at 5 and Saturdays at 10" I said.

"where?"

"what is this twenty questions?" I snapped. Didn't they hang out couldn't he ask Paul himself?

"no, sorry" he said.

"well I need to go home, I'm eating dinner at Lena and Miranda's house tonight" I said.

He looked like he wanted to say something as I gathered my stuff, and I was about to snap at him again, but he decided not to say anything, "I'll see you at school" he said.

"right" I headed for the door and left quickly. I sent a quick message to Lena and Miranda and told them I would tell them about my date later. I got home and read through their messages as I got in the door. They were weirdo's who had filled up my message box. I deleted their messages and went upstairs to change for dinner.

Embry POV

I had made her mad. Why was I always making her mad? I sat down at the table and my eyes were drawn to something. She had left the picture. Jay had his arm around her and was holding a beer and sling shot. Aden was holding a half eaten smore and her other arm was out of view. She was smiling happy with jay sharing some joke at the time. Behind her it was dark except some small dots of light, I realized they were fireflies.

Aden looked so happy when she looked a this photo, she seemed proud that her brother was jay. She would want this back as soon as she figured out it was gone. I set it on the counter hoping she would come back soon. Why did imprinting have to be so difficult?

_I'm so sorry this took so long to come out. I'm also sorry to say that my computer hates me and saved over the 4 pages I wrote for skin deep. I'm a little ticked off at that right now, but I will try to build a bridge and get over it ASAP. Happy new year guys. I added a slightly romantic moment with them, but I also didn't have her fall head over heals with Embry this one time. Review please. Tell me your thoughts, cuss me out for being late I like getting messages in the middle of class telling me I got a new review on my story._


End file.
